


Best Birthday Present

by Step_of_Faith



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Birthday Mao!!, M/M, maoritsu, very slight bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step_of_Faith/pseuds/Step_of_Faith
Summary: Isara Mao, 18, could not have been any more frustrated. He tapped his pen against the desk in the Student Council room. It's honestly not like him to be this upset, and yet... "Arghhhh!" He groaned.--Mao and Ritsu haven't had time to meet with each other recently, and Mao worries about their relationship. Did we also mention that it's also Mao's birthday?--
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Best Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Ma~kun!!

Isara Mao, 18, could not have been any more frustrated. He tapped his pen against the desk in the Student Council room. It's honestly not like him to be this upset, and yet... "Arghhhh!" He groaned.

The other members in the room looked over towards him. Himemiya Tori, the secretary of the Student Council, frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "Geez! You're nothing like Eichi-sama! How'd you manage to become the President!" 

"Please calm down, Young Master." the vice president, Fushimi Yuzuru, instructed. He placed his hand on the top of Tori's head, and set a cup of tea in front of him. Turning his attention back to his president, he too wore a frown on his face. "Is anything the matter? Isara-sama?" 

Mao looked back at Yuzuru. His red hair was poking out of his hairclip. "Everything's fine." He straightened himself up and fixed up his hair. "Did you need something?"

Yuzuru's Student Council President was definitely not fine. He remained firm in his assessment. "Everything is fine here. I may not be much, but if you would like to talk?" He closed the gap between himself and Mao.

Mao saw that Yuzuru's eyes held worry in them. Sighing, Mao sat back in his chair. "Nah, Yuzuru, what day is it today?"

"If I am not mistaken, Isara-sama, today is the 16th of March...Ah!" Yuzuru quickly bowed his head. "Please accept my apologies! I wish you a very happy birthday, Isara-sama!"

"Ahh~!" Mao quickly stood up and waved his arms around frantically. "Please don't! Thank you, but you don't have to apologize!" 

Yuzuru stood back up. "But weren't you down because we had forgotten your birthday?"

Mao shook his head. "No, that's not it. I mean, it is, but it isn't. You know?" 

Tori sighed irritatedly. "No, we don't know what you mean! Just straight out and say it already. Geez!" He stomped his foot and drummed his fingers on the desk in front of him.

Sighing, Mao drooped down on his chair. "Well, the thing is... Valentine's Day and White Day came and went. I wanted to take some time and hang out with Ritsu like we usually do, but our schedules could never match up." He drew little circles on his desk with his finger. "He promised me that we'll definitely spend time together on my birthday like we do every year. Except..." Mao banged his head on the desk.

This startled Yuzuru. "Please do not do that, Isara-sama!" He rushed to the Student Council's personal refrigerator and pulled out an ice compress. "Please apply this to your forehead, Isara-sama."

Mao languidly accepted the ice compress and flopped it on the top of his head. He sighed again.

"That's not where you're supposed to put it!" Tori exclaimed. "Though, maybe putting it on your head will help cool you down."

"I asked Ritsu what we plan to do for my birthday this year." Mao had continued from where he left off. "However, he replied to me saying that he was going to be busy due to a White Day event that Knights are holding."

"I see. How very unfortunate." Yuzuru tries to console Mao, not really doing a good job. Not too long after, a knock was heard at the door.

"Yes? Please come in." Yuzuru answered, heading towards the door. Appearing from behind the door was a puff of blonde hair with purple eyes. "Ara? Am I interrupting?" 

"Of course not. Did you need something from the student council?" Yuzuru inquired. Placing a cup of tea in front of an empty seat. 

"Oh! You're too kind." The blonde skipped into the room and sat down on the offered chair. 

"Arashi?" Mao questioned. "What's up?" He placed the ice compress on the side, and made his way towards Arashi.

Arashi stirred their tea, and calmly sipped at it. "I received a rather interesting message from Mika-chan."

"A message?" Mao asked, raising his left brow. All he knew was that Kagehira Mika is Ritsu's roommate at the dormitory. In fact, he should be thanking Kagehira for helping to take care of Ritsu. 

Arashi reached into their handbag and pulled out their phone. Clicking on the messages button, Arashi showed the message to Mao. 

Mao squinted his eyes a bit to read the message. The message read, 'Nyaa~ Ritsu-kun's gotten himself all tangled up. What should I do? Can ya ask Ikkun?'

Now both eyebrows are raised. It's still strangely weird to see or even hear Kagehira call him 'Ikkun'. But that message itself was just as weird. What did Ritsu get himself into this time? 

Mao and Ritsu may be in a somewhat intimate relationship, yet their distance just keeps getting farther away. 

"I'd suggest checking up on him, what do you think?" Arashi said, smiling to themself. 

Mao folded his arms together to contemplate on it when Yuzuru gave him a firm push. "Eh? Yuzuru?"

Yuzuru smiled. "With all due respect, Isara-sama, I do believe you should take this step. If something is going wrong in the relationship, taking the first step to talk it out would be the best decision."

Mao stood dumbfounded. He never pegged Yuzuru to be such a romanticist. "Mao-chan?" Arashi broke him out of his daze. "Ritsu-chan...he's been working himself hard. Perhaps rewarding yourselves would be good, no?"

Nodding, Mao quickly grabbed his things and headed out the door. Before fulling exiting, he quickly turned his head around and said, "By the way, that's a nice lip gloss you're wearing today!" He winked and left.

Arashi blinked a couple of times. Closing their eyes, they smiled. "Always noticing the small details just like Ritsu-chan." Glancing at their phone, they thought to themself, 'I better go let Mika-chan know, and also give him something as thanks later.'

"Good luck, Mao-chan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Tch!" A tall boy with gray hair grumbled. "Kuma-kun may be stubborn, but even he can't resist sleep when he needs it the most."

"So how are we going to move him back to the room, Sena-senpai?" Said another boy with messy black hair.

The gray-haired boy, Sena Izumi, casually picked up the sleeping boy. "Turn your back towards me, Kagehira."

Kagehira Mika did has he was told, and then he felt a weight fall right onto his back. "Nya!? Sena-senpai?"

"You carry him back to your guys' room. I'll open the door for you." Izumi said, while picking up Ritsu's belongings.

"Ah, Alright!" Mika said, following after Izumi. 

After reaching Mika and Ritsu's dorm room, Izumi easily opened the door and held it open for Mika.

Mika slowly placed Ritsu on his bed and was about to cover him up, before Izumi interrupted him.  
"That won't be necessary. Here, drape this cover over him." Izumi ordered. Mika did as he was told again, and noticed that the cover looked just like wrapping paper. It even had a bow on it.

"Um...Sena-senpai? Is it supposed to look like this?" Mika questioned, tilting his head.

Izumi tapped him on the head lightly. "Of course, it's supposed to! It's meant to look like Kuma-kun is the present." Izumi quickly checked to make sure that Ritsu was still sleeping. After confirming, he placed a small package next to the sleeping boy. 

"I'll see myself out. Don't let anyone in except for Isara, you hear?" Izumi whispered harshly. 

Mika nodded and sat himself down on their shared sofa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mao entered into the Seisou Dormitory building and made a beeline for Ritsu's room. He was slightly worried as to what Ritsu has gotten himself into this time. 

Reaching Ritsu's room, he knocked on the door softly. He didn't want to disturb Kagehira, if possible.

The door opened slowly and Mao was pulled into the room quickly. "Whoa!"

"Sorry for pullin' ya in suddenly!" Mika mumbled. "I need to go now! Enjoy your meal!" He stuttered before shoving Mao fully inside the room and closing the door behind him.

"Wha-? Hey! Wait!!" Mao looked back at the already closed door. Sighing, he turned around and found the room to be very quiet. Was Ritsu even in here? What did Kagehira mean by _Enjoy your meal_? 

Sighing, he put his things on the floor near one of the desks and looked around the room. It was eerily quiet aside from soft snores coming from the bed.

Mao raised an eyebrow. There was a lump on the bed with a blanket that...looked like a present? Reaching the bedside, he slowly pulled down the blanket to reveal a very serene-looking face of Ritsu.

The soft snores were undeniably adorable. Yet, Mao frowned. He noticed the dark patches underneath Ritsu's eyes and it worried him. He brushed his fingers against Ritsu's soft skin. It really has been a while since they were able to be this close to each other. 

Mao crouched down to meet Ritsu's face at eye level. Tears pricked his eyes. He wasn't sure why he started to cry, whether it was because he was able to finally meet Ritsu after such a long time, or the fact that Ritsu looks so worn out.

"Ricchan..." Mao mumbled softly. He didn't care if Ritsu didn't say Happy Birthday to him this year. The only thing he wishes for right now is for Ritsu to be healthy. Seeing Ritsu work hard is something he's happy and proud of, but if it causes Ritsu to be this tired and sick....

"I love you." Mao whispers, pecking Ritsu lightly on the cheek. This caused a stir in Ritsu. 

Blinking his eyes open, ruby-red eyes slowly focused on the red-head in front of him. Smiling, he said softly, "Happy Birthday".

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Mao said, apologetically. He honestly wouldn't have minded if Ritsu just stayed sleeping. He looked like he needed it.

Shifting his body, Ritsu sat up on the bed. "It's alright. It's been awhile since we were able to actually talk to one another." Pulling up his knees, he rested his head on them. "I'm sorry. I know we normally do things for your birthday, but I kept trying to keep myself occupied."

Now this was something Mao wanted to know about. "Why?" He asked, sitting beside Ritsu on the bed. "Why have you kept trying to keep yourself busy? I mean, I understand that Valentine's is always a busy time for all of us, but to be busy on White Day and on my birthday too..."

Ritsu groaned. "I tried not to think about you too much. I wasn't busy on White Day, but I knew that you would be busy due to the Student Council needing to oversee the events at the school. So, I didn't want to bother you."

Mao sighed, and dropped his head onto Ritsu's shoulder. "Idiot." He understands that Ritsu means well. "If trying to keep yourself busy ends up with you practically exhausting yourself, I don't think it's worth it." 

Mao moved himself so that he was directly in front of Ritsu. He places his hands on both sides of Ritsu's cheeks and starred intently into those beautiful eyes. "Listen. It's alright to want to talk or hang out. It's alright to bug me and ask if we can go out on a date. It's alright, Ritsu." He moved his head so that his forehead was touching Ritsu's. "I was feeling very lonely too. I felt that we just kept getting farther away from each other. I don't want that. I don't..."

"Ma~kun." Ritsu managed to say. He felt a lump form in his throat. Ritsu then pushed himself onto Mao and Mao landed flat on his back on the bed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!" Ritsu kept saying over and over, tears spilling out of his eyes. "I didn't mean for things to go this way! I just...I just...I've been trying my best." Ritsu managed to cry out.

Tears splattered onto Mao's cheeks. Looking up at Ritsu was probably a bad idea. Seeing his beautiful features be overtaken by gross sobbing was making Mao's heart ache. Mao reached a hand up and cupped Ritsu's cheek. "Ritsu..." Using his thumb, he wiped away some of the tear streaks.

"Ma~kun...I love you! I always have and always will!" Ritsu sniffled. "I don't always show it, and I don't mean to be distant, I just..." 

Mao hugged Ritsu to his chest. Ritsu's gross sobbing was doing a number to him. He didn't mean to make Ritsu feel guilty. At the same time, they really needed this heart-to-heart talk. Mao pressed his lips against Ritsu's head, cradling Ritsu in his arms.

They stayed like that for about a good five minutes before Ritsu started shifting. Looking up at Mao, Ritsu sniffled. "I look like a wreck. I'm going to go shower." Smiling, Mao replied, "Hurry back?" Ritsu pecked him on the nose and made his way to the shower.

Mao took this time to resituate himself on the bed. He then heard something fall on the floor. Picking it up, he noticed the words _Happy Birthday, Isara_ on them. 

Seeing as it was meant for him, he decided to open it. Nope. Not for him. Inside was a very sexy, red negligee. This was definitely a prank.

Mao took in a deep breath, and then breathed out. He was in Ritsu's room, well, Ritsu's and Kagehira's room. Ritsu's side of the room looked very similar to his bedroom at home, but without his four-post bed. It was quaint, and very calming. He honestly missed this.

Mao then heard his phone buzz. Getting off the bed to reach his bag by the door, he saw a message from Sena-senpai. ' _Don't bother coming back tonight. Kagehira is sleeping in your bed tonight._ '

"What the heck does Sena-senpai mean?" Mao questioned out loud. 

"What does what mean?" Ritsu said from the background.

Mao turned around to answer, only to end up frozen on the spot. Ritsu was clad in only a white bath towel, but he looked as beautiful as ever. 

Ritsu raised his eyebrow this time. "Is there something on my face? Did I forget to wash soap off?" 

Mao shook his head. "You look delicious..." Ritsu's eyes widened. "I'm...what?"

When Mao realized what he had said, his face turned a shade of pink. "I...I didn't mean...ahh geez!" He hid his face into his hands.

Ritsu didn't want to let this chance get away. He smirked and snaked his hands around Mao's shoulders. "I'm what now?" He nibbled on a vulnerable ear.

Mao shivered. Main reason is due to the attention his ear just got, and the other reason is because Ritsu was behind him in just a towel. "I don't know..." He gulped. "What you're talking about..."

"Ma~kun..." Ritsu said sweetly, drawing a circle on Mao's cheek. "Come on now...what did you say I was?"

"It's...it's Kagehira's fault!" Mao decided to shift the blame. "If he didn't say _Enjoy your meal_ , I wouldn't have thought about...saying you looked delicious."

Ritsu's face dropped. "Ehhh...so it wasn't a compliment?" He untangled his arms from Mao. "I guess I am a bit scrawny and lanky." Ritsu looked at his body, depressed.

Mao smacked his face with his hand. There he goes, making Ritsu sad again. Mao faced Ritsu and used his thumb and forefinger to tilt Ritsu's chin upwards. "You are anything, but scrawny and lanky." 

"Ma-..." Ritsu was about to respond back, but soft, chapped lips closed in on his own. Closing his eyes, Ritsu responded back to the kiss. He placed his hands on Mao's chest, gripping the red-head's school uniform.

After breaking the kiss to breathe, Mao pecked Ritsu on the forehead. "You're beautiful. I bet you really are delicious."

Ritsu blew a raspberry in Mao's direction. "Stop trying to butter me up." He crossed his arms and sat on the couch. His eyes then landed on the box. "Your birthday present?"

Mao reached for it to hide it behind his back. "It's nothing! I think the person who packaged it put the wrong thing inside."

"I highly doubt that. Let me see it." Ritsu demanded, reaching for the package. "No wayyyy!" Mao replied back, keeping the package securely away from Ritsu.

"Ma~kun!!!" Ritsu tackled Mao, his towel falling slowly onto the ground. This caused Mao to let go of the package. All he could do was stare.

"Got it!" Ritsu achieved his goal and looked at the package. "Hmm? That's Secchan's handwriting. When did the two of you get so close?" Ritsu asked, with just a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Mao sighed. This must have been Ritsu's ploy to get the package away from him. "We're not that close. We're just roommates, that's it."

Opening the box up, Ritsu's eyes widened. Holding the delicate piece of material in his hand, he stared at Mao.

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is NO!" Mao said without hesitation in his voice, as he tried to wrestle the garment away from Ritsu. By doing so, a tiny note slipped out of the box.

"Oh?" Ritsu picked up the note. It was definitely Secchan's handwriting. "Do with it what you will. By the way, it's not meant for you to wear." Ritsu read the note out loud. "Mmm...I see." He takes a look at Mao and grins. "Do you want to try it?"

"Like I said, NO!" Mao said. "Impossible, nope! It won't look good on me." He crossed his arms together in retaliation.

"Ehhh...I think it'd look nice." Ritsu argued, holding out the garment so that it would frame Mao's body. "Yep, very nice." He could feel himself getting a hard-on just thinking about it.

Mao blushed. "I would not! If anything, it'd look a million times better on you!" He eyed Ritsu up and down.

It was Ritsu's turn to blush. "I see. Well, considering it is your birthday. I'll be right back." He stood up, butt naked and carried the garment into the bathroom. He turned his head around a bit and winked, "Try not to stare too much."

Mao took this moment to breathe. He glanced in the direction that Ritsu went and his eyes glossed over. Just thinking about Ritsu being in that negligee... Mao loosened his tie and removed his blazer and his parka. It was definitely getting hot in there.

Waiting for Ritsu to come out of the bathroom, Mao decided to do a double check the door to make sure it was locked. If one of his seniors or juniors came into the room to ask Ritsu something and seeing the two of them in an awkward predicament would be the death of him.

"Ma~kun?" 

Mao froze. The air in the room changed. He knew that the moment he turns around, he would have his breath stolen away.

"What are you doing?" A sultry voice came snaking its way into Mao's ear. "You're not planning on leaving after I did this for you? Are you?" Ritsu asked, lust tinging every word.

Mao felt trapped. Ritsu was behind him, ready to swallow him up. "Aren't you going to at least comment about how I look in this?" Ritsu turned Mao around to look at him.

Mao surprisingly enough had his eyes shut. It's not that he didn't want to look at Ritsu. He's pretty sure that Ritsu would look absolutely stunning. What Mao didn't expect was for Ritsu to start unzipping his pants.

Mao's eyes opened wide. "Ri...Ritsu!!" He made a beeline towards Ritsu's hand to stop his motions. "What do you think you are doing?"

Ritsu groaned. "I thought I could at least help you out some..." He lifted his head towards Mao and made pleading, puppy dog eyes. "Don't you...want me?"  
Mao glanced down at Ritsu and that was a big, bad mistake. Ritsu, wearing that red negligee made him ridiculously hard. He's pretty sure that Ritsu could even see it already protruding from his pants. 

Ritsu chuckled. Standing up, he twirled in front of Mao. "How does it look? Strangely enough, I don't think you would have been able to fit it. It fits me perfectly to a tee."

This time Mao got a really good look at Ritsu. Ritsu was right. It fits his curves perfectly. This was definitely custom-made. It even has a thong built to house a dick. The top was frilly with an intricate lace and the area where breasts should be was made specifically flat for a male. The straps were also fine-tuned that it draped sexually off Ritsu's shoulders. The sheerness of the fabric was too much for Mao to bare. 

He gulped. Sweat was already forming on his forehead and he hasn't done anything remotely active yet. "It looks...no." Mao shook his head. "You look positively..." He took hold of Ritsu's wrist and brought him over to the nearby bed. 

Pushing him onto the bed, Mao finishes his sentence. "...delicious." He claimed Ritsu's lips and pressed Ritsu further into the bed. 

Ritsu moaned into the kiss. He had tried to move his arms so that he could hold Mao to him, but Mao had a firm grip of his wrists. "Mmmm...Ma~kun..."

Mao took advantage of Ritsu's opened lips and slipped his tongue in. Ritsu's mouth tasted sweet. Did he have sweets just before coming back to his dorm room? It was Mao's turn to moan into Ritsu's mouth. About what Kagehira said earlier about enjoying the meal? He definitely will enjoy this meal. 

Breaking off the kiss moments later, Ritsu felt Mao's hard-on pretty much knee him in the gut. "You know...your little man down there...is hurting me." Pointing downwards.

"Ricchan..." Mao rasped out. "I want you. I need you. It's been...way too long." It's not like him to beg or plead, but he really wanted Ritsu. Not because it's his birthday, but because truly misses Ritsu.

Ritsu smiled. "Come here." He opened his arms wide, inviting Mao in. "I'm all yours. Today is your day." He then whispers. "I need you too. Claim me, make me yours. Ma~kun."

Mao lost it. He's glad he already loosened his tie, so he was able to remove it with ease. He then proceeded to unbutton his dress shirt, but Ritsu stopped him. Mao growled. Ritsu happily invited him, but stopping him now? This won't do.

Mao reached for his tie and grabbed a hold Ritsu's wrists. "Ahh!" Ritsu yelped. "Wait! I wanted to undo the buttons for you." Ritsu whined.

Mao ignored Ritsu's plea and continued to bind the wrists together. "Nooo...Not fair!" Ritsu puffed out his cheeks.

Mao smirked, poking at Ritsu's cheeks. "The minute you invited me in, I am unable to hold back." He placed his face right near Ritsu's ear and nibbled at it.

"Nnnnnnn..." The raven-haired boy squirmed. He had been deprived of Mao's touch for so long, just one small feeling of sensation was enough to drive him crazy. 

Mao licked his lips. The inside of Ritsu's mouth tasted like strawberries, and whatever body wash Ritsu used earlier made him smell just as sweet. Looking at Ritsu, with the green tie binding his hand together above his head, and the red sheer negligee actually made Ritsu look like a strawberry. 

Mao licked from Ritsu's ear down to his neck, and over his collarbone. "Ahh..." Ritsu inhaled and exhaled, while making small indescribable noises. He knows that Ritsu is feeling it, but he wants Ritsu to feel more.

Looking around, he spots the bedside dresser. He opens the top drawer and finds what he was looking for. He then cupped Ritsu's cheek and stroked it softly, getting the boy under him to calm down some. 

Ritsu's eyes were glossy and hazy. "Ma~kun..." He could barely see Mao smile gently at him, but he felt Mao's lips come down on his. "Mmmm..." Closing his eyes, Ritsu fought for dominance and pushed his own tongue in. He wanted Mao to know that even if he's the bottom, he can still put up a fight.

However, that fight was a losing battle. Mao kept flicking his ears, and stroking his cheeks. If he didn't know any better, Ritsu thought he was getting a face massage. It honestly felt really nice, and he could feel the tension slowly loosen. As Ritsu was about to open his eyes to look up at the gorgeous boy in front of him, all he saw was darkness.

That little... How Ritsu didn't even realize Mao was pulling such a stunt was beyond him. "Hey...You...when did you steal my sleep mask?" Not only was Ritsu bound by the wrists, now he can't see. "I managed to find it in your dresser drawer." Mao said with simplicity.

Mao looked at the beautiful nymph laid out in front of him. The negligee was spread out in a fan, which made Ritsu look like a sleeping princess. But now, things are finally going to get started.

Mao finally finished unbuttoning his dress shirt and removed the clip from his hair. Shaking his hair out a bit, he pulled his fringe back with his hand and looked down at Ritsu. "I'm going to eat now." He said, as if he was about to go eat dinner.

Ritsu writhed. He didn't know what was going to happen. Will Mao start touching him from some place strange? Or will Mao just tease him to oblivion? This just wasn't fair.  
The first thing Mao did was trail his fingers against Ritsu's thighs. "Ahhh~!" That immediately got a reaction. 

The raven-haired beauty squeezed his legs together. "No, No...We can't have that now, can we?" Mao scolded, prying Ritsu's legs apart. 

"Noooo... It's embarrassing." Ritsu wailed, fighting to keep his legs together. Mao sniffed. "Ricchan...it's my birthday, right?" 

Ritsu stopped fidgeting. Really, what was he doing? He was acting as if he was being ravished by someone he didn't know. "I'm sorry...Ma~kun." Ritsu started. He tried moving is arms, he wanted to hug Mao so badly. "I'm just...I'm not used to not having my sight when we do these things." 

As much as Mao wanted total dominance, he couldn't be mean. He gently lifted Ritsu's head and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Close your eyes." After getting a nod from Ritsu, he slowly removed the sleep mask. "Alright, you can open your eyes." 

Ritsu slowly opened his eyes to readjust to the light. "I'm sorry." He heard Mao say softly. Ritsu shook his head. He managed to put his arms over Mao's head and around his neck. "I'm sorry too. I'll do better next time, but for now, I want this to feel special."

Mao smiled and pecked Ritsu's nose, his chin, and then he kept going down one of Ritsu's arms, leaving a trail of tiny kisses. His arms were baby smooth. Mao nuzzled his cheek against it. He then removed Ritsu's arms from around him, and he began to make his descent down towards the nether regions.

Kissing his way over to Ritsu's chest, he stopped at the two perky peaks. Pinching one, he licked at the other one. "Nnn~!" He kept up with his ministrations, alternating between the two. He rubbed them with his thumb until Ritsu cried out. "Ahhh! No moreee...no moreeeee!" Mao kissed both of the nipples before he traveled down even further.

He stopped at Ritsu's navel and pulled the sheer fabric upwards. He licked at the navel, circling around the area with his tongue. But he didn't stay there for too long and went further down the way until he reached the thong.

He used his right hand and palmed the area. He massaged Ritsu's cock until it became hard and bulging. Mao reached towards the sides of Ritsu's hips. He then pulled on the strings that was connecting the front part with the back part of the thong. 

It wasn't very long until Ritsu's cock had reached almost full peak. It stood straight as it pushed the piece of fabric away from his nether regions. 

Ritsu's breath hitched as he felt the cool air touch his cock. Then he felt a warm hand go around it, melting away the coldness immediately. The next thing that happened made Ritsu yelp pretty loud.  
Mao had taken the tip of Ritsu's member into his mouth. He expected Ritsu to have a reaction, but to have one that big was enlightening. He nibbled at it, sucking at it once in a while. He then moved his hand up and down the shaft. Making sucking noises, moaning while he was at it.

"Ahh...Ahh!" Ritsu cried out. They haven't done this in a really long time, and the feeling, the attention his cock was driving him mad. "Ma~kuuuuuun."

Mao looked up, but didn't stop what he was doing. He then decided to take Ritsu's whole cock into his mouth. It nearly made him choke, but he didn't let up. He waited until he was more adjusted to the feeling, the stretch of his mouth, before going down on Ritsu.

However, Ritsu was more worried about Mao. He had heard Mao choke and he literally tried to get up to make sure his Mao was alright. But Mao had kept a firm hold over Ritsu and even patted Ritsu on the stomach, letting Ritsu know that he was okay.

Ritsu moaned. The intense heat and attention his cock was getting was enough to put him over the edge. He at bucked his hips up and put his cock even more into Mao's mouth. 

A rather unpleasurable sound was heard. Mao shut his eyes closed as he felt the pain of Ritsu's cock harden further in his mouth. He didn't want to lose to his pride, but he might have to. But then, Ritsu's hips fell back down and he was able to safely move his mouth off the stiff cock.

Mao huffed and breathed in and out quickly. Ritsu managed to sit himself up and he tried his best to soothe and calm Mao. Worry was eminent in Ritsu's eyes. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Mao shook his head. "I'll be alright. Just need a little breather." Mao noticed Ritsu's wrists started to turn red and purple from the constant struggling. He took Ritsu's hands into his and undid the knot on the tie. He then rubbed at Ritsu's wrists, hoping to get circulation back into them.

Having his hands free, Ritsu hugged Mao. He rubbed Mao's back and said, "Let's do this properly. We can have other fun later on. I promise, we'll have more time to see each other from now on."

Hearing those words, Mao's eyes leaked. He sniffled. He hugged Ritsu closer to him. "Promise?" Ritsu cupped Mao's cheeks and smiled. "I promise." He then leaned down and sealed it with a kiss. It was sweet and chaste.

Mao held Ritsu in his arms and he didn't want to let go yet. Mao made his way towards the headboard and leaned against it. He led Ritsu to sit between his legs, only to remember he still had his pants on. Motioning for Ritsu to stop for a second, Mao adjusted himself so that he could take off his pants. 

He then sat back against the headboard again and hugged Ritsu to him. He honestly wanted to have sex with Ritsu, but he really didn't want to ruin this moment. Just the two them snuggling with each other. 

The moment didn't last very long however. Mao felt his hand being tugged on and looked over at Ritsu. "What's wrong?"

Ritsu turned his back and pouted. "You kind of left me hanging, so at the very least finish what you started?" He pointed towards his hard, throbbing cock.

Mao smiled cheekily, "Oops." He kissed Ritsu on the ear. Then he used his right hand to pump Ritsu's cock up and down, squeezing at various intervals. His left hand was used to hold onto Ritsu's hand, a hand he didn't want to let go of.

Ritsu groaned and pushed back onto Mao. "When did you get this good?" 

"Uh...tons of practice?" Mao replied with, his finger flicking the tip of the cock. Noticing the flinch Ritsu made, he grinned. "Want to know how I practiced?"

Ritsu pinched Mao on the thigh. "I could imagine. I mean, you live with a bunch of cocks." He was jealous, but really. He knows what Mao meant.

"Ow! Hey, that really hurt!" Mao squeezed Ritsu's pulsating cock, not giving it release.

"Ahh~ Nooo, Ma~kun, I'm about to comeeeee." Ritsu pleaded. "I'm sorry, okay? It didn't hurt that much, did it?"

Mao whispered into Ritsu's ear, "I'll have you pay for that next time. Are you ready?" Ritsu flushed, nodding his head. Mao then pumped Ritsu's cock faster and faster. 

"I'm...I'm coming, I'm coming!!" Ritsu shouted. Well, at least he tried to. He didn't want the other people in the dormitory to know what was going on, so he used his free hand to cover his mouth. Within seconds, Ritsu reached a state of pure bliss. All he saw was white for a while before the room started coming into view again.

Mao shifted Ritsu around so that they were facing each other. "Did that feel good?" Ritsu was still a bit euphoric so the only thing he did was nod his head. Mao kissed his forehead, then his nose, cheeks, chin, then his lips. "I love you."

Ritsu recognized those words. Smiling, he lovingly looked at Mao. "I love you too, Ma~kun. Happy Birthday." He kissed Mao back with full force.

After breaking apart, Ritsu noticed Mao's hard-on. He put his hand on it, but Mao stopped him. "It's alright, I'll take care of it later."

Ritsu smacked his hand. "Idiot. Let me do this for you, it's your birthday so let yourself be pleasured."

Mao couldn't say no to that. He was happy with what they just did. Well, I guess what he did for Ritsu. It was self-satisfying for him, personally. But if Ritsu wanted to pleasure him, by all means.

Ritsu got on all fours and had started to poke and prod Mao's already hardened cock. However, the negligee was being a little bit annoying, so he opted to remove it. Getting back to what he was doing, Ritsu pushed down the briefs that Mao was wearing, allowing Mao to finally be free.

Mao's cock stood straight up just like Ritsu's had. "Fufu...hey, Ma~kun, I'm the only one who gets you like this, right?" Ritsu asked, flicking the tip with his finger.

Mao flinched. "Of course! Do you honestly think other people would get me like this?" Mao retorted. 

"Who knows..." Ritsu shrugged. "I mean, it's a giant sausage fest in your dorm, isn't it?" Poking at the cock, seeing it squirm around.

Mao swatted Ritsu's hand away. "Stop that will you? And No! It's not a sausage fest in the slightest! Plus, Sena-senpai and Itsuki-senpai are rarely there. So, it's usually just Kiryu-senpai and me."

"I see..." Ritsu didn't really listen to what Mao was saying. Instead, he kissed the top of the head and slowly pushed the foreskin down with his hand. Mao's cock was a beautiful pink color, and Ritsu always loved that. "Time for my meal." He opened wide and engulfed Mao in his mouth. He could taste the saltiness from the sweat, but it's a good feeling. 

"Hmmm..." He moaned, taking Mao in all the way. Unlike Mao, Ritsu didn't really have a gag reflex. Even though it's been awhile since he did suck cock, his body, his mouth knows. He slurped up the pre-cum that was coming out, and he dragged his tongue against the shaft.

This made Mao twitch and he held onto Ritsu's head to keep him from doing anything more. As much as Mao wanted to come, he wanted to do it a different way. He saw Ritsu's ass just bouncing around as he was going down on Mao. 

Mao had an idea. Normally, he would use lube, but since he isn't really inclined to move at the moment, he lifted Ritsu's head up from his cock. A resounded popping sound filled the air. "Ma~kun?" 

Mao had placed to fingers in front of Ritsu, signaling him to suck them. Ritsu grabbed Mao's wrist and brought it closer to his face. He then placed thing fingers in his mouth, circling the digits with his tongue. Mao really liked how Ritsu's face looked when he was sucking them, that he unconsciously started moving his fingers in and out of Ritsu's mouth.  
"Mmmm..." Ritsu looked up at Mao with sultry eyes. Beautiful. After having his fingers coated, Mao removed them from Ritsu's mouth and started prodding around Ritsu's ass. He found the area he was looking for and inserted one finger. 

Ritsu's breath hitched. He stopped his ministrations and just let Mao take over. He couldn't concentrate at all. "Ma...Ma~kunnnn"

Mao kept up with one finger until it was slippery enough so that he could put in two. After putting in the second one, his fingers automatically knew what to do. He kept feeling around for that one special place. Dang, how long has it been, over six months, no longer?

Mao was getting frustrated, he knew Ritsu. He knows all of Ritsu's spots, so why couldn't find that one spot. He yanked out his fingers and turned Ritsu around to lay on the bed. He then grabbed his legs and put them over his shoulders.

Feeling around again, Mao slipped his digits into the small canal. Ahh, he was able to get inside much better. He pushed his fingers to the left and...

"Ahhhh!!" Ritsu cried. Mao found it, that sweet, sweet spot. Ritsu covered his mouth, tears starting to leak. Mao just kept aiming for that one spot. In and out, in and out, making a circular motion around the area.

"Noo...Nooo! Stop...no moreee." Gasping, Ritsu tried to get Mao to stop. He was going to have his second orgasm of the day, and Mao has yet to have one. This really isn't fair, it was Mao's birthday and yet...and yet Ritsu was getting all the pleasure.

"What do you mean, stop? You like this a lot, don't you?" Mao edged on. Ritsu whimpered. It was like music to his ears. He would rather hear Ritsu cry out than hear units whine about their budgets.

When Mao sees that Ritsu's hole was twitching and was super slick. He knew that Ritsu was ready. Looking Ritsu dead in the eyes, he asked silently. Getting a reaffirming nod, he slipped his fingers out.

"Ready?" Mao asked again, as he already prepared himself for entering. Ritsu chuckled. "Impatient, are we?" Smiling, he placed his palm on Mao's cheek. "I'm ready, Mao."

He plunged in without warning. Anytime Ritsu calls Mao by his name, and not his nickname, it really riles him up. It's like a switch gets turned on, and the switch can't be turned off until it's ran its course.

Ritsu's body spasmed. Mao was huge, like really huge. It may not look like it when he sucked him off earlier, but now that it's inside Ritsu, you can really tell just how big it really is. "Ahh, hahh, hahh...." Ritsu twitched, clutching the bedsheets within his hands.

Mao hadn't even started moving yet, but his member was throbbing so bad. It needed release. Yet, he didn't want to move until Ritsu had adjusted to him. After about a minute or so, Ritsu tugged on Mao's dress shirt, letting him know he was ready.

The minute Mao started moving, it was like he was in heaven. Inching inwards, then outwards, reaching a steady rhythm. Seeing Ritsu move up and down on the bed was like watching an erotic film. The way ruby-red eyes glistened, tears streaming down the sides of his eyes, was enough to make any man see the light. 

Yet, Mao wasn't ready to see that light just yet. He wanted to pleasure Ritsu even more. He pushed inwards again in a slight angle to where the mystical pleasure spot was. Ritsu's eyes widened and his mouth opened up to cry out. Mao leaned down and cut Ritsu's cries off with a crushing kiss. 

One thrust after another, he kept hitting that sweet spot. Ritsu writhed, moaning into the kiss. Mao apparently had no intention of stopping the kiss, so that it would keep swallowing up Ritsu's lustful cries.

Ritsu is not one to cry a lot while they are having sex. Usually, he is able to keep is composure, however, this time, he was all over the place. It really has been a long time since their last sexual interaction. 

Ritsu moaned over and over again. His hands left the bedsheets to find Mao's hands to intertwine with. Mao helped Ritsu by grabbing onto his hands. For Ritsu, it was like saying everything is okay, and that I'm here with you. 

Mao's sweat dropped onto Ritsu's body. That was probably not very idol-like, but at the same time, right now, they're just normal Mao and Ritsu. Two boys who met each other when they were younger, who have fallen in love with each other, and are in a committed relationship with one another. 

"Ritsu..." Mao rasped out, breaking the kiss momentarily. His bangs were covering the front of his face, so it was rather hard to make out his expressions. But one thing is for sure, he needed this. He needed Ritsu. "I love you."

Ritsu heaved, breathing in and out slowly. This was way too much exercise for one day. Yet, this was a welcomed one. He blinked away his tears and stared up into green eyes. "No matter how many times I say it, I love you too. Ma~kun." 

Mao leaned close to Ritsu's ear and whispered, "I'm almost there, can I?" Blushing, Ritsu nodded in approval. "Come, Ma~kun."

Kissing the outer part of Ritsu's ear, he slid out slowly, and then he pushed in hard. "Gah!" Ritsu whimpered. Mao did this a few more times until he felt his release come. 

"Arghhhh~!!" Mao cried out. At the same time, Ritsu also released all over his stomach, and even some on Mao's. Both panting, looking at each other.

Ritsu reached up to put his arms around Mao's shoulders and neck. Bringing him down to his level, he smiled. "I came when you came in me." He giggled. Mao also chuckled. "I take pride in knowing the fact that you can do that with me. Don't ever let anyone else have that same pleasure."

"Idiot. There will never be anyone else." Ritsu gently said, his voice slowly drifting. He has to admit, he was already pretty tired to begin with. Now with all the love-making that they did, he was ready to knock out hardcore. 

Mao wasn't any better. He was exhausted from earlier in the day when he was worrying over his relationship with Ritsu. He now knows just how much Ritsu means to him, and that there love will be just as strong as before. "Once a week. Let's at least meet up with each other once a week."

Ritsu nodded. "Promise. We'll meet up once a week. But if you are busy, you need to say so. I'm proud to be the lover of the new student council president. President Isara Mao."

Mao blushed. He pecked Ritsu lightly on the cheek. "And I'm proud to be the lover of the best member of Knights. Super Tactician Sakuma Ritsu." Chuckling, Ritsu snuggled into Mao, who had laid down next to Ritsu.

"Oh yeah, I did make a cake for you, but I'm too tired to get it from the fridge." Ritsu mentioned, yawning. "It can wait, I already got the best birthday present." Mao responded. He tightened his hold on Ritsu.

"Also...I hate to say this now, but...we're on Mikarin's bed. I hope you're ready to have it professionally cleaned." Ritsu said, softly kissing Mao on his chest, before casually falling into a deep sleep.

Mao's eyes widened in shock. "WHATTTT~!!???" Ritsu didn't both tell him this at all!? He looked over at Ritsu, only to find the boy totally knocked out, with tiny snores. Sighing, he cradled Ritsu in his arms and stared at the sleeping boy. Not only will he have to pay an enormous cleaning fee, but he'll probably have to bow down and apologize to Itsuki Shu.

Mao started yawning himself. He didn't want to get into the bed with Ritsu, so he opted to getting up and pulling the comforter off Ritsu's bed. Stepping on the negligee in the process, he picked it up and put it by the box it came in. Definitely, next time, he'll have Ritsu wear it again.

He draped the comforter over Ritsu and he got in as well. Holding Ritsu again, he kissed the top of his head. "Good Night, Ricchan" As they both headed into sleep for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking to the end! This is the second time I've made a birthday fic using a birthday as a theme and they were both for Mao lol... Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
